Thunder
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: She's running from her past. He was just looking for someone like her. Summary really sucks but the story is good promise. R
1. Introduction

"Speaking"

* * *

I have horrible luck with men. It all began when I slept with my boyfriend David and ended up pregnant, he was my collage English professor and I was a sophomore working on getting my degree in teaching. When I found out he was married and had two kids, I didn't say a word more to him, I transferred to a school in New York with my best friend and support system Amanda. I was six months pregnant when the transfer went through and we left.

That was all five years ago, now I'm twenty-six and teaching Kindergarten, Amanda, my daughter, and I living in a middle class three bed room apartment in an okay neighborhood.

Life is predictable and just fine.

* * *

**AN: Alright here's a new story in a new catagory for all of you to enjoy! Sorry the first bit is so short, but as I'm sure you've noticed from other postings I'm not really into long introduction pages. Chapter one will be long promise! :)  
**

**Please R&R **


	2. Need to go out

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"Come on Sarah!" Amanda Whined as her best friend and roommate sat at the kitchen table.

"Amanda, I can't I'm very busy here." Sarah sighed.

"With what?" Amanda asked flipping her dark red hair over her shoulder, "It's summer vacation for you! Elizabeth is away at music camp! What could you possibly have to do?"

"Amanda, I will go out with you tonight is you can give me to good reasons to do so." Sarah sighed rolling her eyes at her friend's dramatics.

"Well, if you don't come who is going to make sure that I don't do something stupid or compromising in my intoxicated state?" Amanda said thinking she could work the guilt angle first.

"Next reason." Sarah commanded tightening the ponytail she had forced her unruly, thick, dark brown tendrils into.  
"To be honest...you need to go out and put yourself back out there," Amanda explained. "Who knows you might just meet the guy you had thought David would be."

Sarah was not happy, "Why did you have to go and bring up the lying bastard?" Sarah groaned leaving the kitchen.

"Sorry, but you know I'm right!" Amanda called chasing after her. " But you know I'm right. You haven't been in any sort of relationship or had any dick since him!"

"Thanks...the neighbors really need to know about my sex life." Sarah growled slamming her bedroom door.

"Oops..." Amanda murmured.

* * *

Thor sat up in bed, he'd gotten in New york after the Avengers were formed and Jane started to get really clingy, he'd tried staying on base but there had been way too many damned rules for his liking. So an apartment in New York was the next best thing, he was living what Tony called the bachlor life style, in a two bedroom pent house paid for by stark industries since he didn't want to stay in the building his friend had built.

"What am I going to do today?" He sighed rubbing a hand over his face, "perhaps I'll go to one of those _clubs_ Tony kept going on about when I decided to move here." He muttered as he headed to the bathroom to begging his morning ritual. "I'll pay him a visit today." He yawned.

* * *

**R&R  
**

**Next Chapter is much longer.  
**


	3. Mingling

"Speaking"

* * *

"Did you really have to come with me?" Thor asked following Tony to the bar; he wasn't quite sure how the other man could hear him over the loud pulsing music in the colorfully illuminated yet still dark room.

"Yes, Pepper and I are going to help you find a new woman!" Tony called back over his shoulder.  
"I'm not so sure about that." Thor grumbled when they made it to the bar and didn't have to shout anymore.

"Not all of the women on Earth are like Jane. You just need to find one that knows how to take care of herself and wont become too dependent later on." The rich man said still optimistic.

Thor rolled his eyes and turned to look over the scantily clad women who were either at the bar drinking their weight in alcohol, sitting at the tables in three women groups giggling about something retarded, or grinding against some random guy on the dance floor. He really doubted that he would find any woman to suit his interests in a place like this.

"Rum and coke please." A tired sounding female voice asked.

Thor turned and nearly fell over.

There standing before him was a beautiful woman. She had long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in shiny curls, her blue eyes were dazzling even though she was very heatedly glaring at the slutty looking red head standing beside her. She wore very little make up, which he was quickly discovering he liked, and her petite yet curvy body was being accented by tight dark blue jeans and a black tank top over a lavender tank top and a open denim jacket that stopped half way.

"Here's your drink Miss." The man behind the bar said. The annoyed woman stopped glaring at her friend long enough to smile and except her glass.

"Come on Sarah!" The red head complained, "you needed to get out of the apartment!"

"Amanda!" Sarah growled.

_Gods the temper on this one!_ Thor chuckled inwardly his lips twitching.

"Amanda I know you're doing what you think is best, and I know I put on a strong front all the time...but I'm really not over what happened." Sarah sighed.

"All the more reason to get out and mingle." Amanda smirked.  
"No you mingle." Sarah sighed downing her entire drink in one go, "I'll sit right here and drink myself into oblivion."

"Sare'bear..." Amanda said.  
"I promise I'll socialize if a decent looking guy strikes a conversation." Sarah said. Amanda locked eyes with the familiar looking blonde who had been watching them intently and smirked at her best friend.

"Might happen sooner than you think." The red head giggled heading to the dance floor.

* * *

Sarah didn't notice Thor until she turned to order another drink.

"Hi..." She said shyly cursing inwardly when she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Hey." Thor replied fighting off a smile at how cute she was.

Sarah looked over the giant blonde standing before her, he had his shoulder length blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, his jeans were faded with rips and tears here and there. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt that hugged his muscles, and his blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You're Thor aren't you?" She asked immediately recognizing him.  
"I am..." He said waiting for her to turn into a slutty fan-girl.  
"I recognize you from the drawings that the kids make some times." She nodded.

"Kids?" Thor asked. He had not been expecting that.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher." She explained taking a seat and ordering some fruity looking drink that had sugar around the rim. Thor took a seat next to he, wanting to continue his conversation with strange woman.

"How would a man here on Earth continue a conversation with you?" He asked her. He wasn't really familiar with the courting rituals of Earth since he'd only ever been with Jane as far as mortals went.

Sarah couldn't hold back a smile as she turned to talk to the superhero. "Why don't we go to a table?" She suggested leading him over to an empty one.

* * *

"Where's Thor?" Pepper asked when Tony had returned to their table with drinks; Tony looked around hoping that the thunder god hadn't gotten into trouble in his unfamiliar surroundings.

"There!" Pepper said drawing her boyfriend's attention to a table on the other side of the room.  
"He met someone that fast!" Tony scoffed.  
"She doesn't look like a whore." Pepper mused.  
"No, she looks...normal." He agreed.

Thor and the mystery woman appeared to be having a serious discussion, then every few seconds she would smile and Thor would laugh about something he'd said to make her blush.

"He works fast!" Tony smirked.

"They won't be having sex...yet." Pepper said.  
"What about us?" Tony asked.

"Will we get to dance before we leave?" Pepper asked giving him a stern look thoe her eyes were completely playful.

Tony rolled his eyes over dramatically and faked the sarcasm he was so well known for to get a laugh out of her. "I suppose it wont kill me to dance." He sighed mockingly as he led her out onto the floor.

* * *

"She's adorable." Looking at a wallet sized school photo of Sarah's daughter. She had her mother's eyes, but her hair was black and wavy.

"She's away at music camp for the summer, so I'm a bit paranoid these days." Sarah chuckled with some embarrassment.

"Is this the first time you've been apart?" He asked her.  
"For so long yes. I just don't like her to be away from me." She shrugged.

"That's understandable," He said taking a swig of his beer.  
"You're the first man I've ever met that understands that." She smiled.  
"You're a mother naturally your child will be the most important thing in the world to you." He shrugged as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sarah smiled, _perhaps Amanda knew what she was talking about. _"Oh my god Amanda!" She gasped loudly remembering that she was supposed to be watching out for the other woman.

"The fuck Sarah!" Annoyed that her nap had been interrupted, Amanda went back to resting her head on the table.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Sarah asked clearly confused by her friend's presence.  
"She's been there for about an hour and a half." Thor said when it became obvious that the other woman had gone back to sleep and wouldn't be answering the question.

"I should get her home..." Sarah said standing.  
"Do you live far?" Thor asked.  
"We walked here, but it'll take awhile with her sleeping." Without a word the god downed the last of his drink, stood, and lifted the lightly snoring woman in his strong arms.

"Lead the way." He told her.

* * *

**AN:  
**

**Please R&R **


	4. Good Morning

"Speaking"

* * *

Sarah had to admit that having Thor around wasn't so bad; after he'd put Amanda in her bed, he and Sarah taken a bottle of wine back to her room sat on her large bed and finished their earlier conversation.

"I noticed on the way up here you were looking around nervously?" Thor said placing the empty bottle on the floor next to the bed.  
"The guy who lives three doors down and never leaves his apartment has a sort of obsession with me." She sighed.

"Really?" He asked the wine going to both of their heads.  
"Yep, its creepy and he only ever comes out to try and get me to let him in here." She said.  
"I could do something about it." He offered. For some reason protecting this woman that he'd just met was important to him.

"No, it hasn't gotten to a point where I should worry, he's just really creepy at the moment." Sarah said, "but thank you for being so helpful."

"A man should always jump at the chance to aid and protect a woman in need." Thor replied as though it was how the world worked.  
"Well, you're the only man I've ever met who seems to remember that." She smirked.

* * *

Amanda was the first one to wake up the next morning since Sarah had so very kindly set her alarm so that she wouldn't be late for work. Only problem was that she'd woken up hung over and out of aspirin.

"Hey Sare-bear, do you have any aspirin?" She asked barging into her friend's room after she'd gotten dressed. "Oh...Sare-bear?" She asked. "Sarah?" She asked again. "Oh my god your ex is here!" She shouted.

Both Sarah and Thor's eyes shot open. Both of them realizing that Thor had spent the night. Sarah was wrapped in his muscular arms her face buried in his chest.

_He smells like the wind._ She sighed inwardly hopping that no one noticed what she was doing, then the reality of the situation set in. Doing a quick inventory she found that they were thankfully still in their clothes, and her ex was not there.

"Not cool Mandy." She said glaring at the professionally dressed woman giggling in the doorway.  
"I tried to wake you up the nice way twice. Now gimme aspirin or I'll be late." Amanda said.

Sarah dug around in the drawer on her night table and tossed her friend the bottle of pills. "Later you two!" Amanda called over her shoulder as she grabbed her things and left.

"I can't believe I drunk that much." Sarah mumbled rummaging around in the fridge for something to fix for breakfast. Thor was busy sitting at the table admiring the curve of her backside in the jeans she'd chosen to wear.

The thunder god had enjoyed waking up next to her, which he found strange considering he'd only known her for a few hours. "Are you not a heavy drinker?" He asked.

"Normally I don't drink." She answered.  
"Oh?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I like to be alert to my surroundings." She shrugged.

"In case your ex shows up?" Thor asked for clarification.

"He knows that I was pregnant with his little girl, and we were going to be happy together...despite him being my collage professor." Sarah explained. "But when I found out he was married with two kids of his own, Amanda and I transferred and left without saying a word to him."

Thor was shocked now that he knew the specifics behind Sarah's insecurities with men. "So he's never seen his daughter?"

"No, I don't believe he deserves to and neither does she, but I did make sure that his wife knew about me." She said.

"Do you know where he is or what happened to him?" Thor asked he could understand why she didn't want the man to be a part of their lives.  
"I don't care what happened to him as long as he doesn't show his face around here." She said serving pancakes and bacon.  
"I can understand that." He said shoveling food into his mouth.

* * *

Thor didn't stay after breakfast, they did exchange phone numbers though.

He had a meeting with the other Avengers at the base, but he really wanted to spend the morning with Sarah.

Sarah did some cleaning and reorganizing the small office space in her bedroom before sitting down and adding more to her blog. "At least my many loyal readers won't have to hear about being a parent today," She said to herself. "At least not as much as normal." She chuckled.

* * *

**Please R&R **


	5. The Date

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Thor was fidgeting in his seat during the entire meeting; he was really anxious to return to Sarah and actually make plans for a date.

"Is everything okay Thor?" Fury asked.

The thunder god's inattentiveness was really starting to really starting to bug him. "I have plans I'd like to sometime today.

"Do these plans have anything to do with that girl you met and left the club with last night." Tony asked teasingly.  
"Yes, I'm going to see if she wishes to go out tonight." Thor replied.  
"What was her name?" Tony asked.  
"Sarah." Thor said.

"What about the chick you were carrying when you left?" Tony asked.  
"Oh, that was her friend Amanda." Thor explained about escorting them home so they would be safe.

"Did you get any?" Hawkey asked suddenly interested in the conversation.  
"I do not get this habit your men have with sleeping with every woman that you meet." Thor said.  
"Do you want to sleep with her?" Hawkey asked.

"Of course, but it may be a while." Thor replied, "she's not...like most women."  
"So you've met a girl that has respect for herself." Black Widow said glaring at Hawkey.

Fury and Bruce rolled their eyes and got the meeting back on track.

"We've discovered some disturbing news." The calm doctor said reclaiming everyone's attention.

* * *

Sarah opened her door revealing a grim and tired looking Thor.

"Hi...you okay?" She asked.  
"I am fine," he replied sitting on the old couch. "Just some troubling news."

Sarah nodded in understanding. She was nervous sitting next to the guy, yet she'd been just fine waking up in his arms that morning. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Perhaps later, but now I wish to take you out." He said.  
"What?" Sarah asked surprised by his request.  
"I'm asking you out on a date." He explained.  
"I get that, but I don't get why." She said clicking off the TV.  
"I am afraid you must explain." He told her confused by her statement.

"You're a great and powerful thunder god, Thor, you saved the world for crying out loud." She sighed, "I'm pretty much a commoner from where you're sitting, as plain and boring as they get. What could you possibly find so interesting that you want to date me?"

"Well, you're not loose or throwing yourself at me like most women I come across here and on Asgard." He started, "you're also independent my last girlfriend was entirely too clingy."

"Is that it?" She asked.  
"That is all that I was able to observe in one night. I want another night and many more after to learn more about you." He said.  
"Well, I also find you interesting and it would be a pleasure to go out with you." She said smiling at him. No man had ever spoken to her in such a way and it left her feeling special.

* * *

Thor was happy she'd agreed to go out with him. He wanted to get to know her better after finding that he found her company enjoyable.

_I want to get as many dates as possible before I have to put my focus completely on the problem at hand._ He decided.

Sarah wasn't sure where they were going or what they would be doing, but she was still enjoying herself. She and Thor had hung out in her apartment until about five; then headed out the door leaving a note for Amanda.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked along to an unknown destination.  
On my way out this morning I noticed a nice little place to eat, and Tony said it was great." Thor replied. Eating wasn't all that he had planned for the evening, but being that it was first on the list he wanted to make sure it went well.

"Ooh!" Sarah gasped, "I love Italian!"

Thor was amused at how her face had lit up once they'd arrived at their destination. Things were already going well and he really hadn't done anything yet.

Dinner dates were were something that he was very familiar with since he'd taken Jane out on several. It was immediately obvious that the only thing that Sarah and Jane had in common was that they were both female. Sarah didn't look for faults in everything the moment they walked through the door to try and get him to take her somewhere else. Sarah also didn't argue with the staff and try to tell them how to do their jobs.

No, the only thing Sarah said was, "This is nice, I don't normally get too many chances to eat out."

He asked why, and she had just shrugged and told him that teachers weren't paid very well, so what didn't go to paying the bills went to making sure she and her daughter had everything that they needed.

Once they had been seated and had a minute to look over the menu she made conversation again. "So...any idea what you wanna get?" She asked.

"The mushroom ravioli sounds good to me." Thor said.  
"I think I'll get the shrimp alfredo with a side salad." Sarah said.  
"Hmmm...that does sound good but I'm not really into salads." He said.

They both had to laugh at their pretty horrible attempt at small talk. "Perhaps we should talk about something other than the food." She giggled.

"Alright." Thor agreed, "why did you decide to be a teacher?" He asked.

Sarah's smile was warm when she answered, "this is something I've always wanted to do ever since I was little, but I'm saving up so that I can go out and get a degree in journalism."

Thor could understand that, she was making her dreams a reality. "Journalism sounds more profitable." He said.  
Sarah nodded. "I've already applied to start online classes." She smiled. "What about you? Any dreams or goals while here on Earth?"

Thor smirked, "at the moment I'm just trying to get used to things here." He said, "but I've always been big on family though. I hope to have one some day."

"It's not often one comes across a guy like you." She smiled.  
"I've noticed." He chuckled.

* * *

"Their dinner seems to be going well." Clint said.  
"Didn't I tell you she was cute?" Tony smirked.

The screen was showing Thor's date Clint, Tony, and Fury deciding to watch.

"Do none of you understand the concept of privacy?"

They all turned to see Natasha standing behind them clearly not happy with what she was seeing. " .Now!" She said with a glare that dared him to argue with her. Clint did as he was told since he did have some common sense.

"I will be calling Pepper." She said to Tony even though she'd already done so.  
"Fuck..." Tony groaned hurrying to get back home and be ready for damage control.  
"I'm certain you have some work that needs to be done director?" She said switching off the monitor. "Perhaps your time could be better spent looking for Loki."

Fury didn't say a word, he just walked off. With all of them taken care of Natasha went to deal with Clint.

* * *

They had ice cream, and they were walking in the park. Sarah hadn't enjoyed being in a man's company so much. Not even when she was with David. There was something different about Thor, she didn't know what it was but she liked it.

"What are we going to do after this?" She asked finishing her ice cream.  
"Something fun." Thor smirked.  
"What's with that look?" Sarah demanded playfully.

Thor decided to show here what they were about to do next rather that tell her. So without a word and ignoring her surprised squeak, he scooped Sarah into his arms and took off into the air.

Sarah had seen him fly before and once she'd calmed down a bit from the shock she wrapped her arms around his neck, so he wouldn't have to keep both arms wrapped around her waist.

_It's beautiful up here! _She thought amazed as she took in everything.

Thor heard her gasp as she took in everything, he could tell it wasn't from fear. The look in her eyes showed that she was more amazed than anything. "Are we going somewhere in particular?" She asked.

"One of my favorite spots." He replied.

* * *

His favorite spot was actually on top of one of the taller buildings in the city,but when they landed Sarah still had a hold on his neck. Thor was confused, had his actions scared her after all?

"Sarah?" He asked only to be interrupted and caught completely off guard when her soft lips were suddenly pressed against his own.

* * *

**R&R  
**


	6. The next day

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Thor hadn't stayed the night with Sarah after dropping her off. They'd shared another passion filled kiss at her front door, made plans for another date, and said goodnight.

He woke up in his apartment the next morning still thinking about the way his lips felt against hers; it had felt so right to hold her, and he would've been content to do so all night.

"What are you going to do about her kid?" Tony asked.

They were on the airship waiting for any leads.

"I'm not sure...though at the moment I'm more focused on getting rid of Loki at the moment." Thor replied.  
'She has a kid?" Natasha asked.  
"An adorable little girl." Thor said.

"There's a good chance that Loki has been watching you...we should keep an eye on her when you're not around." Fury said.

* * *

"So what did you do on your date last night?" Amanda asked pouring herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes, "you got in pretty late."

Sarah explained what all happened on her date with Thor, and sat down with her own plate of food.

"You got to go flying?" Amanda said.

"Yep, the view of the city was just so beautiful!" Sarah sighed, "We've made plans to get together again this weekend."  
"I hope you guys get serious." Amanda said, "You're just not the type of girl to go for a fling."

Sarah blushed at her friend's words, but knew that she was right. "Would a serious relationship with a man who spends his time saving the world be a good decision?" Sarah asked.

"I'd go for it if I were you, he's more than capable of keeping you and Elizabeth safe." Amanda said.  
"Oh my god!" Sharah groaned, "I completely forgot I would have to introduce him to Elizabeth!"  
"Yep!" Amanda grinned.

* * *

_I wounder who this Elizabeth that they speak so fondly of is?  
_ Loki thought secretly watching the two women chat and have their breakfast. His brother had good tastes in women, but he was also certain that she would much rather spend her days with him...a future king.

_All I need to do is introduce myself to her._ He decided.

* * *

**R&R Please**


	7. Avengers to the Rescue!

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted the girl's conversation; Amanda, being the one to go and answer it since she was up already.

Both Sarah and Amanda had however immediately recognized the face of their unannounced visitor.

It was Loki brother of Thor.

"Good morning ladies." He said in a pleasant tone.  
"Why are you here?" Sarah demanded.

_This must be what was troubling Thor when he came back yesterday._ Sarah thought.

"I'm here to begin the process of courting you." Loki answered.

"Never going to happen." Sarah said glaring at him, "you are vile and evil...I have no intention of ever being in your presence again once you are removed from my home."

"I'm calling for help." Amanda whispered to her friend quickly dialing 911 on her phone.

"You can't possibly comprehend what a joy being my queen will be. I am a far better choice than my weak sympathetic brother." Loki argued. "With me you'd be waited on hand and foot, you'd never have to lift a finger again."

"I do not now nor will I ever want a life like that." Sarah snapped.  
"I'm sure you'll learn to enjoy it." He said.

"Get the hell out! You are not welcome here or anywhere near me!" Sarah exclaimed really getting angry.

* * *

"There's a 911 call in progress...coming rom Sarah's apartment." Clint said, watching the information flashing across various computer screens.

Thor and Tony were gone before he'd even finished speaking, they'd get there faster anyway.

"Have them brought back here." Fury said to Natasha and Clint as they also headed out.

* * *

Loki was not at all happy with the attitude that either woman was showing him. They had even gone as far as to arm themselves with kitchen knives.

"Now see here!" He snapped, "I am a god! And I will not tolerate such disrespect from common mortal women!"

"Sucks to be you!" Amanda snapped back.

Just then the front door and a living room window were smashed in, Thor and Iron Man coming to the rescue.

"Loki!" Thor snarled as Iron Man quickly ushered the two startled women down the small hallway to the bedrooms. Amanda trying to stay and watch the fight.

"You better not break anything else up there!" Sarah yelled since they had now lost their security deposit.

* * *

**R&R Please**


	8. Typical Loki

"Speaking"

* * *

Black Widow was in Sarah's room.

"How the hell did yo-..." Sarah began but was quickly cut off.  
"No time, you guys need to get what you need packed now." Widow said.

"Get stuff for the kid too." Hawkeye reminded escorting Amanda too her room to get her things since she seemed more interested in sneaking to look at the fight in the front room.

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah demanded as she packed her belongings quickly.  
"We're moving you to a safe location until the Loki situation is taken care of." Widow replied.

Sarah nodded in understanding. She knew that getting involved with Thor would lead to something like this...well not exactly like the situation she was currently involved in, but she'd known to expect danger.

"Are we going to go and get Elizabeth?" Sarah asked.

"Once her time at camp is over." Black Widow said, "we have agents to keep an eye on her."

"You really seem on top of things." Sara said offering a small smile.  
"I'm an assassin and a spy...it comes with the territory." Black Widow shrugged.

Both women winced as several crashes sounded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hawkeye and Black Widow suck the girls out down the fire-escape and to a waiting jeep.

"Girls are clear." Iron man told Thor after he'd gotten the message from Clint and Natasha.

Thor was still fighting with Loki, and Tony was not about to get in between the two gods making god sized holes in the walls and smashing the cheap furniture on each other. For once he was going to come out of a fight without later needing to fix is suit later. Thor looked significantly pissed off about Loki having the nerve to go near Sarah.

Tony was keeping busy by saving any pictures and sentimental looking items from being crushed or completely obliterated by lightening, so he wasn't really paying all that much attention to what was going on.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and Loki was gone leaving Thor's fist smashing into the wall.

"What just happened?" Tony asked.

Thor just growled and ripped his fist from the wall taking chunks of plaster off with him, not that it made much off a difference what with the much larger scale of destruction that was surrounding the two heroes.

* * *

Hawkeye has driven to the airport, where they had left their jet and quickly got them all aboard.

"You ladies don't have any problems with heights do you?" He asked.  
"We're good!" Amanda grinned.

Sarah nodding in agreement with her friend, giving him the okay to lift off.

Sarah had never done anything so exciting in her entire life...the most exciting thing having been moving to New York. None the less she was enjoying herself despite the danger she was in, and the knowledge that her apartment was without a doubt destroyed and they had lost their two hundred and fifty dollar security deposit.

It took them about twenty-five minutes to get to the air base, which was no longer in the air but floating in the ocean.

"This is where you two will be staying until we get Loki taken care of, though I imagine Thor will have other plans for Sarah when he gets back." Was how Fury had greeted Sarah and Amanda upon their arrival. "But until then feel free to make yourselves at home." He added when they gave him a look.

* * *

The girls each got their own small room. Each consisting of a twin sized bed, a desk, a small round window, and a closet. Once unpacked they fund their way to where Natasha had showed them Fury would be waiting during her quick and informative tour of their temporary dwelling.

"This place is huge and way more confusing than it has any right to be!" Amanda complained when she and Sarah entered the conference room.

"Ladies welcome. I am director Fury, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D and creator of the Avengers." Fury said pleasantly choosing that moment for proper introductions and motioning for them to have a seat.

"What's going on with my daughter?" Sarah demanded before he had a chance to say anything else.

"We've sent agents to keep an eye on her until camp is over, they have already sent confirmation that she is okay." Clint said.

"Thank you." Sarah said though she would've been a lot happier if her child was in her presence.

"So what are we in here to talk about?" Amanda asked.  
"What did Loki want from you?" Fury asked getting to the point.

"He wants to steal Sarah away from Thor, but I think she hurt his little man pride with how she rejected him." Amanda smirked, "he went all diva on us before the cavalry arrived."

It was obvious to everyone that Amanda found the entire situation amusing.

"What's going to happen now?" Sarah asked rolling her eyes at her friend's antics.  
"Until Loki is dealt with you'll be kept under surveillance." Fury explained.  
"Cool, I was beginning to think this summer would be boring." Amanda grinned.

"How did we become friends again?" Sarah asked rolling her eyes.

* * *

Thor and Tony spent six hours flying around trying to locate some sign of Loki after his escape, but even though Thor had managed to injure him Loki was well hidden.

"We should head back." Tony said, "Sarah's going to want to see you." He added when it looked like the thunder god was about to argue.

"I can't let him escape..." Thor growled through clinched teeth.

"You know just as well as I do that your brother is a lot of things," Tony said. "one of the things he is happens to be a diva."

Thor had to chuckle at the truth, "so what you're saying is that he'll be back?" He asked.

"Yep." Tony smirked behind his helmet. "Now lets get going."

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter isn't very long, but these things always seem longer on paper lol. Angry Thor is so hot! ;)**

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


End file.
